This pilot study of lead in tissues that have not been readily accessible, including chronionic villae, amniotic fluid, and blood sampled from the umbilical cord, will assess blood samples, placenta specimens and maternal and cord blood samples at delivery. Lead levels determined from these samples will be related to gestational age at sampling and at delivery, to indicators of maternal health and to newborn size measures.